1. Field of the Disclosure
The features herein relate to a communication device and a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known communication system includes a data processing device having a reading function and a communication device having a facsimile transmission function. The communication system works in such a way that the data processing device reads image data and transmits the image data to the communication device as transmission data, and that the communication device transmits the received transmission data to an opposite device through a telephone network by facsimile.
A known facsimile device is provided with a key, e.g., a button, for canceling facsimile transmission in some cases. For example, a user may become aware of an error in a document or an address in some cases after the user inputs an order to start facsimile transmission and the facsimile device starts reading the document put on a document tray.